


Even heroes need childhood

by accidentallyonpurpose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, making up for lost childhood, the floor is lava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyonpurpose/pseuds/accidentallyonpurpose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt:</p><p>http://avengers-assemble-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/118699159253/313<br/>Since many members of the team never had normal childhoods, Tony often ‘cultures’ them in childish urges, like food fights in the common room, or week long games of the-floor-is-lava. All play weapons(foam swords, paint ball guns)are banned, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even heroes need childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and comments at your leisure!

“Alright, team,” Tony said, clapping his hands together as he looked around at his teammates who were gathered in the living room. “I have recently had the epiphany that the majority of us didn’t have what most would consider ‘normal’ childhoods. And so in the spirit of righting wrongs and nurturing everyone’s inner child, I’ve decided to culture you all in childish urges. We will be starting with a game of the-floor-is-lava, which will terminate when I say it does.   
Here’s how it goes, folks. While we are playing, the floor is untouchable. You touch the floor, you lose the game.”  
“If we lose the game, are we allowed back on the floor?” asked Natasha.  
“Nope, Jarvis will be keeping a tally of how many times we each touch the floor and, when I say the game is over, the winner is off kitchen duty for a month, and loser takes all their shifts.”   
“Weapons?” Clint asked.  
“No! Foam or otherwise. And no other forms of professional tools, like grapples or the like. We see enough of that as it is.”  
“Does the game include visitors?” Pepper had a suite in the tower, but didn’t always live there, Coulson would constantly drop by with assignments and Jane would stop in when she was available to visit Thor.  
“They have to play too. But they’re not in the running for first place or last place. Any other questions, or can we get this thing started?”   
“I think we’re good,” Steve answered for the group after a long pause.   
“Then everyone get off the floor! It’s lava!” The different Avengers scrambled off the floor and onto various pieces of furniture. “So who’s up for a game of Mario Kart?”   
They were already gathered on the various sofas and chairs, anyway. Jarvis quickly loaded the game and all the Avengers’ profiles.  
“We need the controllers,” Natasha pointed out helpfully.  
“Every person for themselves!” Tony cried, lunging forward onto the coffee table and scrambling forward to the entertainment system where the controllers were located, suspending himself over the floor with one leg firmly planted on the coffee table and the other on the entertainment system. Natasha crept up behind Tony, planting herself on the coffee table and giving him a violent shove, landing him on the floor.  
Tony let out an undignified shriek as his ass hit the floor, game controller cradled in his hand. “What the hell, Natasha?”  
“Whoops. One down for Tony,” she called to Jarvis, smirking.  
“Noted, Ms. Romanov,” Jarvis’ cool voice drifted through the room.  
“Thank you,” she said primly, leaning over and scooping up a controller before flouncing back to a sofa. The others quickly collected their controllers successfully, Tony grumbling good-naturedly about being the first to touch the floor.  
They played late into the night, everyone deciding to camp out on the sofas instead of going back to their rooms that night.

A few days passed without a call to assemble and with the team carefully avoiding the floor. There were casualties, of course, everyone receiving at least one mark against them. The obstacle they found the most troubling was getting to the elevator to reach their floors, which had resulted in them taking up residence mostly on the communal floor, venturing once or twice to get necessary items from their floors, or sending You or Dummy to retrieve them.   
The Avengers were gathered around in the common room, each doing their own thing. Natasha and Clint were curled up on either end of the sofa with books in hand, Tony and Bruce were poring over texts and handwritten notes, and Steve and Thor were talking battle strategy. The room was quiet save the general murmurs, a calmness permeating the air that was rarely found in their collective lives.   
The silence was broken by Jarivs’ cool voice. “Agent Coulson has just entered the building, Sir.”  
“Who let Agent in?” Tony groaned. Just then the elevator doors dinged and slid open, admitting Coulson into the living room. He was his trademark suit and holding a folder in one of his hands. “Off the floor!” Tony immediately shouted.  
“What?” Coulson asked.  
“We are playing a game of the-floor-is-lava,” Thor explained. “All who enter the building must join in the game.”  
“No exceptions!” Tony added hastily. Letting out a gusty sigh, Coulson, who had now reached the sofa, sprung gracefully onto the back of the sofa populated by Clint and Natasha.  
“I have an assignment for you, Clint.”  
“What, and you couldn’t text me the details?”  
“Not exactly, no.” He handed the folder to Clint, who flipped it open and scanned the papers within before letting out a low whistle.   
“This looks like fun,” Snapping the folder closed, Clint leaped up from the sofa and perched on the back beside Coulson, launching himself onto a side table pushed up against the wall. From the table, he shot upwards, catching onto the ceiling vent and hoisting himself into it.  
“I’ll be at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in an hour,” his voice floated out from the vent.  
“I look forward to it!” Coulson called back. He stood on the sofa, hopping from one sofa to the other and onto a strategically placed chair beside the elevator right as it slid open. He slipped down from the chair and into the elevator, when Jarvis promptly said “Agent Coulson, one point against.”  
“It counts in the elevator too?” he asked, frustrated.  
“Of course!” Tony called after the closing door. 

It was five days into the-floor-is-lava, and the team had just come back from a mission. After passing through med bay, the team had managed to make it to the various sofas and chairs now permanently in the living room without touching the floor and had all collapsed on the soft surfaces.   
“Everyone still conscious?” Tony groaned from his position facedown on a reclining chair. General murmurs of ascent filled the room. “Great, I call this game of the-floor-is-lava to an end.” And with that and a sigh, fell asleep.


End file.
